


Practice Session

by Nymph (Treekianthia)



Series: Gremlin Adventures [2]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: When H'aanit agrees to help Tressa with her aim, things take a rather interesting turn.
Relationships: Tressa Colzione & H'aanit
Series: Gremlin Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Practice Session

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the zine Tressa's Travel Diary in 2019.

How to fire an arrow:

Step 1: Ready

Step 2: Aim

Step 3: Fire!

...or so I always told myself. I noticed recently though that my aim was off, and my bow strings were fraying and breaking constantly. Repairing weapons costs way too much money, and we don’t always have the funds for new weapons (and I don’t want to resort to stealing them). I mean, if somebody stopped spending all of our funds on things we don’t need, we’d be fine! ...good bargains are just really hard for me to resist.

Anyway, to help fix my shot I asked H’aanit to teach me how to properly shoot an arrow! She’s a huntress after all, so she definitely knows more than the rest of us. Nobody else other than the two of us use bows regularly, and even though I’ve seen Olberic use one before, he pulled so hard he ended up breaking it in half! I guess he doesn’t know his own strength!

When my lesson began, H’aanit decided it would be for the best if we started off with the basics. She taught me how to string my bow properly, the most efficient way to aim, and then gave me a TON of practice arrows. She told me they’d be blunt enough not to hurt anybody, so they were perfect for target practice. I got why she wanted me to use them, but I really wanted to use the real thing! I mean, I have handled them well enough on my own before!

In the end, though… It was a good thing we went with the practice ones.

Therion was the one who we hit first. He was taking a nap up in the tree we were using for practice, and I ended up aiming too high up. The practice arrow zipped through the leaves and hit him right in the face- I still remember the sight of him falling and hitting the ground. I couldn’t stop laughing! That annoying thief honestly deserved it!

However, the next one… Well, it was the Professor who got hit next. He had been helping Alfyn locate herbs in a clearing nearby when he heard Therion scream. Thinking something was wrong, he rushed to the scene of the crime with staff in hand. He was rustling through the bushes, and it caused H’aanit to mistake him for a wild animal. As soon as he jumped out, she released a rain of arrows upon him!

The Professor panicked and tried running, but as soon as he turned around, arrows started to hit him. He yelped and slammed to the ground with a loud thud, and H’aanit immediately ran to help him. Therion, meanwhile, had finally managed to sit up and was trying to yell at me for what I had done. I wasn’t paying too much attention to his words though...

I was more amused that one of H’aanit’s practice arrows had hit the professor in the butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I never ended up posting this, so here it is now?


End file.
